The invention relates generally to welders, and more particularly to a welder configured to perform a welding operation in which a pulsed waveform is applied to welding wire as the wire is advanced from a welding torch.
A wide range of welding systems and welding control regimes have been implemented for various purposes. In continuous welding operations, metal inert gas (MIG) techniques allow for formation of a continuing weld bead by feeding welding wire shielded by inert gas from a welding torch. Electrical power is applied to the welding wire and a circuit is completed through the workpiece to sustain an arc that melts the wire and the workpiece to form the desired weld.
Advanced forms of MIG welding are based upon generation of pulsed power in the welding power supply. That is, various pulsed regimes may be carried out in which current and/or voltage pulses are commanded by the power supply control circuitry to regulate the formation and deposition of metal droplets from the welding wire, to sustain a desired heating and cooling profile of the weld pool, to control shorting between the wire and the weld pool, and so forth.
While very effective in many applications, such pulsed regimes may be subject to drawbacks. For example, depending upon the transfer mode, the processes may either limit travel speed, create excessive spatter (requiring timely cleanup of welded workpieces), provide less than optimal penetration, or any combination of these and other effects. Moreover, certain pulsed processes, such as ones operating in a spray mode of material transfer, may run excessively hot for particular applications. Others, such as short circuit processes, may run cooler, but may again produce spatter and other unwanted weld effects.
There is a need, therefore, for improved welding strategies that allow for welding in pulsed waveform regimes while improving weld quality and flexibility.